The Origins of the Covenant
by Rey221
Summary: This is my take on the History of the covenant and will explain many secrets. One Shot


A/N: This is my second halo story (not exactly a story). This is my take on the history of the covenant and will explain how the weapons of the covenant (along with other things) came to be. (One-shot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or anything else pertaining to it.

The Origins Of The Covenant 

Grand Library of the Covenant reference Holo-book

Entry: 1255353517181888-1

"The History Of The Covenant"

If you are reading this entry, you have been authorized by the highest, most honorable Prophet Of Truth and will now be briefed on the History of our beloved covenant. Please stand by while we gather the Information…

It all begins with the discovery of Intergalactic Travel by the elite (or at time know as a Sodaff) Kahfge on the year 1000 (Human Year: AD 1776). The Sodaff were desperate to leave their dying planet, Japet. So they packed up everything they could bring along with the only weapon used at that time, the energy sword. They left in large number in hopes of finding a habitable planet. But let me return to that later, to explain the origins of the energy sword.

The sword was derived from the original metal sword, used for the last thousand years. But one day they decide to reinvent the sword (they never gave the thought of a gun a chance) so the redesigned the sword to use chemicals instead of metal. The key of the sword is in its chemicals, it uses special chemicals that stay in a permanent shape such as a sword and can conduct electricity. All of it is stored in the handle along with a powerful interchangeable energy source. The sword was tested and came back with exceptional results. It was immediately implemented into the Sodaff Army and they quickly conquered their enemies, the Kylres. They became extinct in the year 205 (Human Year: 1011).

Soon the Sodaff encountered the Lyses, a race of apes that used the technology of a race similar to humans. The Sodaff desperately wanted the Lyses' planet so they waged war in hopes of winning. But their optimism quickly turned into sorrow as the Lyses committed mass global suicide and destroyed the planet along with 75 of the Sodaffs. They said they rather die than letting the Sodaffs take their planet. So there was nothing left to do but leave and so they went in search of another habitable planet. The next planet they came upon belonged to the grunts (at that time the were Tuesedens). The Tueseden leaders and the Sodaffs leaders met a special conference, in which they agreed to form a league called Covenant, in which both species coincided with each other. But at first the tueseden did not want to be with the Sodaffs so they waged a rebellion, which I still know to this day as the Grunt rebellion (for more information please refer to entry 2117531659-3, Also see entry: 2284763125-1 on the Arbiter). But the rebellion was futile, the Sodaffs were stronger, tougher, and much more intelligent than the Tuesedens. They also used and consumed the Arbiter, a warrior that show exceptional skill. Eventually the Sodaffs won and made the Tuesedens their slaves until the year 1122 (Human year: 1866) but the effects of slavery stayed with the Grunts even till today (they still call the elites "Master"). But soon the small planet ran out of resources and both had to leave in search of a new planet. But at that time the Tuesedens alongside with Sodaff scientist invited the Plasma Pistol and Rifle. The weapons were invented in order to supplement the low resources. Using the spent anti- gravity energy cell found in their ships, they created the plasma. The weapons were excellent weapons and are now the staple of the covenant army. Other weapons formed with the research were the Carbine and the Fuel Rod Gun. With these weapons and with the large amount of Tuesedens they planned to take over the next planet but their plans quickly changed when THEY were invaded by the Phocius and the Kakeras (the Prophits and Jackals). But they came in peace, they preached about the Great Journey (See Entry 0000000000001-1) and brought religion to the Tueseden and Sodaffs. The prophets soon became the leaders and formed the High Council (see Entry 22225555445-7). But they quickly left with the prophets to their city High Charity. They were amazed at the technology the city held and amazed how advanced the prophets had become but the forerunners were the creators and told the elites and grunts about the forerunners (see entry 000000002-1). They also told them about the flood (see entry 9999999999201114-1) and the dangers about them. The prophets also told them the legend of HALO and one day it would lead them into the great journey.

Year after year passed, there more species joined the covenant, the brutes, the drones, and finally after taming them the hunters (see entry 5448696-1 for information on the taming of the hunters). With them the came the weaponry of today (the brute shot, the mysterious needler, the particle beam rifle, and the plasma grenade) and the technology of today (Energy shields, Elite shields, Transporter (for Prophet use only), and most land based ships). The covenant will forever be the best empire in the world and will never be defeated. Made in The year 1500 (Human year: 2285)

End Transmission 

For current events refer to the form 955478642555-1


End file.
